Project Summary The purpose of the proposed cooperative agreement is to affirm the willingness of this laboratory to analyze FDA Vet-LRN samples from a variety of different sources, provide analytical data for potential regulatory use and participate in small scale method development. This cooperative agreement will bolster the laboratory?s ability of develop additional assays aimed at detection of toxins and pathogens in animal tissues and feed and enable increased sample throughput capabilities. This cooperative agreement is intended to 1) Strengthening coordination of veterinary diagnostic laboratory efforts as related to the national food safety system 2) Support training, quality assurance processes, proficiency evaluations, data shearing to support national capacity/capability development. 3) Support harmonizing analytical methods and equipment platforms. 4) Support laboratory efforts to obtain accreditation or adopt a quality system comparable to international standards. 5) Provide testing results during case investigations of potential animal food or drug adulteration or contamination.